


Bruises

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Breeding Kink, Completely unrealistic fantasy of Dean taking you like an animal, F/M, Knotting, Rough Sex, dom!Dean, dub con, sub!Reader, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Dean and the reader are sparring, and she loses her balance with a stupid move. He catches her, snapping at her clumsiness, and the reader slips into submission, revealing her true identity. Written for @spnabobingo.





	Bruises

 

“Y/N, you need to stop dropping your shoulder,” Dean scolded, and you blinked, bringing the shoulder back up for the fifth time. Honestly, it was amazing Dean hadn’t given up on this yet but he was apparently determined to make sure you could defend yourself. But with each session, you just felt more useless, and more concerned he’d find out why you didn’t hunt.

The suppressants could hide you for now. As long as you didn’t start sweating with exertion.

“Y/N!” he snapped, throwing a punch at you. You went stock still and the hit connected with your stomach, sending you to the floor, clutching at your middle tightly. Dean paled and dropped to his knees, concern on his face. “Shit, you okay?”

You nodded, grimacing. “I’m fine,” you lied easily. It wasn’t so much the hit, but the cramps that accompanied it that caused the pain. “Just…”

“Stay down,” Dean barked, and your eyes went wide as the instinct washed over you and you immediately rolled onto your hands and knees, sticking your ass up in the air. For his part, Dean stumbled back, falling onto his ass as you bowed your head in total submission. “W-what are you doing?”

The smell of you wafted through the room, making his pupils expand and his nostrils twitch. You hid your face, embarrassment making you feel hot all over - or at least you thought it was embarrassment. “I’m sorry…” you whispered.

“Y/N, you’re… you’re Beta, you’re not -”

Shaking your head, you raised your eyes to meet his, catching his thick, rich scent. “I’m Omega… and I’m… I’m a submissive. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, it’s just you’re so… forceful and it sort of made me feel like -”

“Like what?” Dean asked, more curious than anything.

“Like I had to present. Submit. To you.”

There was an awkward silence, and you had visions of him asking you to leave, of being disgusted with your behavior. But nothing of the sort came from him as he moved into a seated position, his expression unreadable. “Are you coming into heat, Omega?” Your insides churned at his words, and you nodded, watching his tongue dart out to wet his lips. “So, you need an Alpha?” Another nod. “Why did you hide this?”

“I didn’t think you’d want me,” you replied, looking down at the floor. He froze, arching an eyebrow, before reaching forward to lift your chin. “Dean, I -”

“Turn around,” he ordered, and you frowned, not moving, which aroused his impatience.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

You swallowed, unsure what he was playing at, but the thrill of obeying the command made your pussy clench. Turning, you lifted your ass a little more, gasping when Dean’s thick fingers slid over the thin material separating your nude body from his gaze. “Take these off,” he requested firmly, and you pushed up on your hands, before sliding the workout leggings down your thighs. Dean groaned as you revealed yourself to him, showing him the bare skin underneath your clothing. “I want you naked, Omega.”

A whimper broke through your lips, and you nodded, stripping quickly to obey the Alpha. “Is this okay, Alpha?” you asked, and he chuckled, pressing a light touch to your shoulder.

“Back down. Show me that slick pussy.”

Was this really happening? You arched your back, presenting yourself to him, and he groaned, palming the erection tenting his sweats. “Dean… Alpha…”

“God, you smell amazing,” he growled, crawling closer to you. “How did I miss this? This scent.” His fingers brushed over your ass, journeying down towards your slick folds. “I wanna make you cum, Omega.”

You tensed. “Dean, I’m…”

“You don’t want this?” he asked, his hand hesitating just before he touched you. “Tell me, Y/N, and I’ll ignore it. But you got me so hard, Omega. So fucking hard.” His fingers were shaking, and you sucked in a breath, wishing you could see his face.

“I’m…” you closed your eyes, feeling the heat bubbling below your skin. “I’ve never cum with anyone else,” you confessed. “No Alpha, no Beta…” Dean was silent as you gave your admission. “I didn’t want you to find out I was Omega, because you’ll send me away.”

His fingers stroked over the crease of your leg, and the sound you made was involuntary. “I’ll make you cum, sweetheart,” Dean mused, a hint of amusement in his tone. “Fuck, I bet you make the prettiest noises when you’re full of Alpha knot.” You pushed back against him, and his fingers finally connected with your swollen pussy lips, making him hiss under his breath. “So wet. Bet you could take my cock all the way.”

You croaked out a groan as he stroked over you, seeking out your clit and applying the smallest amount of pressure. “Please Alpha…” Dean shifted onto his knees, and you heard the rustling of his sweats being pushed down his thighs. “I want you, Dean.”

He chuckled at that, his hands framing your ass now. “You want my cock, Omega? Want me to fuck you like you need?” You nodded, gasping as his fingers prodded at your slit again, two of them sinking easily into your slick channel. Dean was biting his lip, watching your greedy flesh swallow down his digits and suck at them. “You’re such a good girl,” he praised, and you pushed back onto his hand, craving more. “That’s it, fuck my fingers, Omega.”

You were mewling now, acting like a bitch in heat, but your inhibitions had gone out of the window with his touch. Your skin was breaking out in a thick sweat, dripping down onto the rubber workout mats underneath you, and you thought briefly about the unlocked doors, about Sam walking in and catching you with his brother’s fingers buried in your Omega pussy.

“Alpha…” you whined, fucking back onto his fingers harder, and Dean groaned loudly, his free hand stroking his cock. He was already halfway to a knot, and the scent of you was driving him crazy. “Need your knot…”

“I know, I got you,” he soothed, easing his fingers free of your body. “I’m gonna fuck you, Omega. Fill you up with my knot. You’re mine, you got that?” The warning in his tone was clear - he was laying claim to you, and the thought made you shudder with excitement. “You want this bare cock inside you?” His voice sounded so close that you wilted, pushing back into his lap, feeling his cockhead brush your folds. The question was clear - you could stop this, but you didn’t want to.

“I’m not on birth control,” you panted, wondering if he’d change his mind. You didn’t tend to carry protection in your workout clothes. But the thought of Dean cumming inside your unprotected cunt, filling up your womb with thick potent Alpha seed… you groaned in want.

“Then I’m gonna have to fill you up with my pups,” he growled, looming tall over you, dragging you close enough so he could press the tip of his cock against your hole. You cried out as he pushed home, inch by agonizing inch, until you could feel the thick ring of his knot against your mound. His balls were crushed against your clit, and the stimulation was almost too much.

For a few moments, Dean remained still, his body vibrating with the effort. You squeezing your eyes shut, trying to calm yourself in the wake of being so utterly filled. He was thick, and long, and touched parts of you that you didn’t know existed.

A wiggle of your hips indicated your impatience, and Dean snarled, before pulling back nearly all the way out. He paused again, and then sank back into you, shoving the air out of your lungs with the force of his penetration. “Perfect little cunt,” he gasped, picking up a generous rhythm, each stab of his cock against your cervix making your whole body jump. He hadn’t even gotten his knot into you yet, and the delicious anticipation of feeling him stretch you out and pump you full was only making you wetter. “You’re gonna cum for me, Omega,” Dean ordered, reaching around underneath you to seek out your clit. One finger brushed the sensitive bundle of nerves, and you tightened around him. “There it is,” he smirked, repeating the action.

It was unlike any orgasm you’d ever experienced; harder, more intense, like someone was shorting out the connections in your brain. You couldn’t keep your eyes open as a pressure built in your lower belly, and Dean’s finger didn’t stop moving. The pleasure pounded and pounded, making you cry out, and still he didn’t stop.

“Come on,” he urged, snapping his hips with more force. “Wanna feel you squirt all over my knot.”

The words made your chest tighten and the pressure in your belly increased, along with Dean’s pace. Like a rush of energy flowing out of you, your orgasm escalated and you screamed in pleasure, your inner walls clamping down around the Alpha as he forced his knot into you. It was thicker than anything you’d ever imagined, and you came again, feeling his warm seed fill you.

His hands brushed over your sweat slicked back as you tried to catch your breath. Your head was spinning, and the room wouldn’t stay still, making your entire body breakdown. Dean went with you, managing to hold his weight from crushing you, gathering your body against his where you were still tied.

It was like the world slowed to a complete stop for a moment as the endorphins surged through your body. When you finally started to regain some sort of comprehension, Dean was sucking a spot into your neck, making you aware of the newest mark on your body. Or marks, plural. You could feel the bruises he’d left from holding you so tightly.

“You should have told me,” he whispered, nuzzling into your neck.

“About being an Omega, or being a submissive?” you asked, your voice thick with tiredness.

“Both. I always wanted you. Just didn’t know why I felt like you were mine.” The admission was almost inaudible, but you smiled as the words filtered through your mind. “Now, I know. Omega,” he purred, the sound vibrating against your neck.

“Alpha,” you replied, letting your eyes fall shut. Tomorrow, he might regret what you’d done, but for now, you were happy to rest with the new sense of belonging in your heart.


End file.
